Because I trust you
by ShippingKitty
Summary: Tom is tired of Shizuo refusing to have sex with him because he is afraid of hurting him. Then Tom decides to do something that Shizuo can't refuse. This is a M for a reason and if there is ANY (I don't care if its straight/gay/orgy) anime pairing you like request a one-shot and I just might write it!


Because I trust you

(Tom's point of view)

I was tired of waiting. Shizuo and I had been dating for weeks and we still hadn't had sex. He didn't even talked about it, but I knew the reason he was avoiding the subject was because he thought he would hurt me. I let out a sigh.

Shizuo had never trusted his strength. He happily used it in fights, but when it came to his friends and me he was nothing but gentle. I knew his fear was that he would get carried away and hurt me or worse.

But even if Shizuo didn't trust himself I did. I knew that I had to take matters into my own hands.

I had taken the day off so I could get what I needed: a bottle of lube, a packet of condoms and a packet of cigarettes. The cashier girl looked at my purchases with a blush, but I didn't care. I had called Shizou later that day and asked him to come over to my place for dinner at 6pm.

I got home and looked at the clock. It was 20 minutes before Shizuo got here so I had plenty of time to get ready. I wrote a note saying 'come to my bed room' and stuck it to the fridge. Since the fridge was usually one of the first thing Shizou would go to see, after me of course.

I walked into my room with the condoms and lube. I took off my cloths and prepared to put on a show.

(Shizou's point of view)

Tom had let me have the day off today. He had said it was because we both deserved a break. I had been hoping to spend my day with him, but he had said he was busy. Without work or Tom I had nothing to do. Except for trying to kill Izaya that is. I was relieved to hear my phone ring at 1pm and hear Tom say he would like to have me over for dinner at 6pm.

This was where I was right now. I almost knocked on the door, but remembered Tom had given me a key not to long a go to his apartment. I hadn't used it yet, so now was a good opportunity to make sure it worked.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Tom's apartment was much nicer than mine, but without Tom anywhere insight it didn't look as good. I assumed he had gone out to get something he had forgotten. I walked over to the fridge. I was starving since I had last eaten at 'Russia Sushi' hours ago. On the door of the fridge there was a note left for me asking me to go to Tom's bedroom. I didn't know what he had planned, but I was sure it was something very _enjoyable._

When I opened the door I was met with a sight to behold.

"Ah Shizuo you made me wait much too long" said Tom. I could feel my pants tighten and my mouth water. I shivered as I watched Tom on his knees in the middle of his bed with his legs spread with his cock erect as he repeatedly shoved his fingers up his own ass.

I tried to retort but all that came out of my mouth was a groan. Tom replied to my reaction with a smile. He stopped stimulating his ass and sat there waiting for me, sweat dripped over his body.

"I need you Shizuo. Don't make me climax without you," He said his voice heavy with need.

"I-I can't and you know why" I replied moving my eyes to the ground and away from Tom's hot body.

"You're scared that you'll hurt me, isn't that right? Your strength is phenomenal I know. You can survive being hit by trucks and you can throw vending machines like tennis balls" he replied and I looked up into his face.

"Then you should know why I-" I started, but Tom's voice cut me off.

"I have also seen you be gentle and I trust you with my life. Before we went out we worked together and I fell in love with you. Not because you were strong, but because I got to see sides of you others didn't" Tom's faced was scrunched up in determination.

"I might not trust myself, but I do trust you" I replied taking off my bow tie and jacket and stepping out of my shoes.

Tom smiled and when he did he looked beautiful. I crawled onto the bed still wearing most of my cloths. Tom's arms rapped around my neck and his lips connected with mine. His mouth opened and let my Tung into his sweat mouth. I moved my Tung around his mouth loving every second and my arms went around his waist and caressed his hips. One of Tom's hands unbuttoned my shirt while the other played with my hair. I pulled away and pressed my mouth to Tom's ear. After some licking and nibbling I asked.

"Tom I'm very hungry," I asked teasingly.

"Sorry about that, you must have not eaten since you were thought you were going to eat here" he replied.

"It's fine I can think of something you can feed me" I chuckled into his ear.

"Oh" he replied in a sultry tone as I pushed him down onto the bed.

Tom was already leaking with pre-cum from playing with himself so it wouldn't be long until he came. My mouth kissed and sucked teasingly down his body. I loved the way he shivered and gasped. I looked proudly at the hickey I had left on his body before starting on his cock.

Tom moaned louder than I had ever heard before. At first I just put the head of his cock in my mouth. I slowly pushed my mouth farther and farther down his cock deep throating him as best I could. I bobbed my head up and down and felt Tom run his hands through my hair and let out gasps and moans at every move I made.

"You c-can stop-p now Shizuo-aah or I'll cum in your mouth" Tom moaned. In reply I started to suck. Tom's moans and groans only became more feverish and just as he said his sperm spilled into my mouth. I swallowed it happily, this may have not been the meal I had been planning on eating, but I wasn't complaining. I lifted my head up, licking up the cum that had escaped my mouth.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious," I said as I watched Tom's flustered face.

"That's nice, I made it from scratch and enjoyed myself very much while making it for you" Tom replied going along with my joke.

Tom Crawled over to me and sat on my lap and ground into my hard crotch. He steadied himself with one hand and unzipped my pant with the other. I let out a groan as Tom's skillful hands stroked my cock. I was so hard, which Tom had noticed. We both knew it was time. Together we pulled of my pants and I shook off my unbuttoned shirt.

Tom grabbed a condom from his bedside table and slid it over my cock. I leant back and Tom positioned himself over my fully erect cock and lowered himself onto it. I resisted pushing Tom down and impaling him on my length; this is where I had to control myself. I kissed his neck and sucked lightly on his nipples as he shuddered as he moved over more and more of my cock. I hoped the pleasure I caused him would help with the pain of stretching his tight hole. No matter how well Tom had prepared himself before hand this was most likely causing him pain.

He tilted his head back and let out a deep breath when he had taken up all of my length into his ass. I held his body tightly to mine and nuzzled into his neck taking deep breaths of his scent.

"I'm ready" he said breathlessly moving his hips to emphasize his point. I nodded and started to slowly grind my hips in time with his. He fell backwards pulling me with him. I picked up pace and are breaths became desperate as the sound of our moans echoed throughout the room. I thrust harder and harder, but I noticed that I would most likely cum long before Tom did. I lifted one of his legs over my shoulder and started thrusting in from the side, hoping to hit his prostate. I did.

His pleasured scream shuddered throughout the room and I made sure to hit his sweet spot repeatedly. We could both feel our orgasms coming and it wouldn't be long before we released. I started to stroke Tom's length with one hand while I continued to pump into him, so we would climax together. Our grinding became erratic and with a few more thrusts we climaxed. Tom into my hand and I came in Tom's ass.

I slumped onto Tom's body and kissed his cheek. He kissed me back and when I had regained my breath I pulled cock out of him and dropped the full condom in the bin. I turned to see Tom crawl under the covers and I ached to join him. I crawled in after him and he lay his head on my chest.

"I love you" I said stroking his back.

"I love you too" he replied playfully licking my collarbone.

"How about a round 2 in the morning" I chuckled.

"Well I do have a large shower" He replied.

"I like the way you think" I said just before sleep consumed me.

**If there are any spelling mistakes or other errors in my writing feel free to correct me in a review OR if you liked my fanfic suggest a pairing and I'll write something on them it can be anything yaoi/straight/threesome/yuri I love a challenge!**


End file.
